e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muto Chiharu
ムトウ チハル |Born = April 3, 1995 (age ) |Birth = Tokyo, Japan |Blood = O |Height = 163cm |Sign = Aries |Occupation = Singer, performer, creative director, model |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2011-2014) B-CREW RECORDS (2017) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2011-2014) |Associated Acts = Flower, E-girls |Website = chiharu.blixzy.tokyo/ @iamchiharumuto on Twitter @iamchiharumuto on Instagram |join = July 26, 2011 |left = November 13, 2014 |time = |position = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease = "Still" |lastrelease = "Akikaze no Answer" |join2 = July 26, 2011 |left2 = October 26, 2014 |time2 = |position2 = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2 = "Celebration!" |lastrelease2 = "Highschool♡love" |BGColor = # |Group1 = Flower |Group2 = E-girls }}Muto Chiharu (武藤千春) is a singer, performer, creative director and model. She is a former vocalist of the groups Flower and E-girls. On October 12, 2014, Muto announced her departure from both E-girls and Flower to study abroad. She graduated from E-girls on October 26 and from Flower on November 13. Biography Early Life Muto Chiharu was born on April 3, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. Prior to auditioning to LDH, she was a trainee on EXPG Tokyo. 2011 On July 26, during an E-Girls SHOW event in SHIBUYA-AX, it was revealed that Muto was one of the winners of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 and was added to FLOWER as a vocalist.“EXILEの妹分”新生FLOWER、5人加入し9人体制で10月デビュー On that same day, she was also added as a member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and FLOWER. On October 12, she made debut with FLOWER with the single "Still". 2014 On October 12, Muto announced her departure from both E-girls and Flower to study abroad.Flower、E-girlsをいつも応援してくださっている皆さまへ On October 26, she appeared for the last time as an E-girls member on the girls' segment of EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~. On November 13, she made her last work as a Flower member on November 13, on the promotional release event of the group's eighth single "Akikaze no Answer".Flowerをいつも応援してくださっている皆さまへ　～武藤千春からのご報告～ 2015 On February 16, she established the fashion brand BLIXZY and is currently active as the brand's creative director and also as model.FlowerとE-girlsの元メンバー武藤千春がファッションブランド「ブライジー」設立 2017 On August 14, she announced to be releasing the single "Nobody Like You" under her own independent label B-CREW RECORDS on August 16. The single was sold only on BLIXZY store in Harakuju. "Nobody Like You" is a cover of the song of same title by EMI MARIA.元E-girls武藤千春がソロデビュー 3年ぶり歌手活動再開 Muto revealed afterwards that, despite releasing a single after 3 years, she does not have plans to work as a singer in the future.私は私。 Discography Singles # 2017.08.16 Nobody Like You (indie) Works Filmography ;Movies * 2011 Runway☆Beat (ランウェイ☆ビート) Gallery Trivia * Favorite Artists: Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Becky♪♯ * Favorite Movies: Burlesque, Dreamgirls * Favorite Food: Cheese * Favorite Flower: Cherry blossoms * Favorite Manga: Bokura ga Ita, Love★Com, Kimi ni Todoke, Sunadokei * Favorite Character: My Melody * Favorite Colors: Sky blue and baby pink * Hobbies: Music, Reading, Going for walks, Karaoke * She was given the nickname Red Man by Fujii Shuuka. References External Links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram Category:Muto Chiharu Category:Flower Category:E-girls Category:1995 Births Category:2011 Debut Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:Flower Former Members Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Models Category:Aries Category:2014 Departures Category:Solo Artists